


Cuddles and Comfort

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: After Luke visits his parents' house, he returns to the Molinas' upset, and he knew the one person who could comfort him.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Cuddles and Comfort

Luke had visited his parents' house again, and it wasn't a great visit:

His parents still couldn't see him, but what didn't make it a great visit was that they talked about removing things from his room.

Neither of his parents didn't want to move anything in his room, even if he has been dead for quite some time, but maybe if they did, they could move on.

The last time he had seen them was when Julie brought over Unsaid Emily, a song he wrote for his mom after he had left them.

So, he was feeling sad when he returned to the Molinas', but he knew one person who could make it a little bit better.

He poofed into Julie's room, and she was reading a book for school, and normally the boys didn't bother her when she was doing homework, but he needed her comfort right now.

"Julie?" he asked quietly, and Julie looked up at him.

She frowned when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Luke shook his head, and instead of replying to her question, he said:

"Can we cuddle? Please?" he asked, and Julie nodded, as she moved the book to the side and made room so Luke could lay in her bed and Julie wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Better?" she asked, and Luke nodded.

"Better."

Julie laid her head on his chest, and looked up at him.

"I love you."

Luke smiled softly at her words.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing the top of her head, knowing he was safe with Julie's arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote up! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
